By mounting the semiconductor chip on the chip carrier, the semiconductor chip and chip carrier are fixed on one another rigidly in all three spatial directions via soldered or bonded connections. This rigid mechanical connection can tear upon thermal stressing. Microcracks or microgaps form as far as mechanical delamination of the semiconductor chip from the chip carrier. The formation of microcracks or microgaps gives rise to regions in which moisture collects and is stored such that malfunctioning of the electronic component can occur.